Princes of Vanity
The Princes of Vanity are an infamous Chaos Warband descended from the ranks of the vile and infamous Emperor's Children Traitor Legion, and are extremely dedicated followers of the Chaos Pleasure God, Slaanesh. Warband History Origins The Princes of Vanity descends from the Emperor's Children traitor legion. They were created by Vanitas, a member of the Daemon Primarch Fulgrim's Honor Guard, to try and recreate the glory of the legion and also try to reach the original goal of the legion make mankind perfect. The Treachery As the legion changed to become hedonistic barbarians, Vanitas had enough. He could no longer sit idly by and let his legion become monsters. Vanitas rallied all the men he could to his cause, as for him, serving Slaanesh was about working the finest of arts and being perfect, to stop being associated with the new Emperor's Children Vanitas and his other brothers fled with a ship of the legion to the world of Aphrodite to try and restore the name of the legion. Aphrodite When the newly formed warband arrived on Aphrodite they used their charisma to subjugate the planet and not spill blood,as they called the planet home they decided to rename themselves the Princes of Vanity.Also they did alter the art of the planet to become a sort of perfect fusion between Imperial art and Slaaneshi art. The 13th Black Crusade As The Despoiler prepared another Crusade on the Imperium he asked the Princes of Vanity to help him,the Princes just laughed seeing the Despoiler and the Black Legion as nothing more than barbarians and simply refusing his offer making the Black Legion rival with the Princes of Vanity. Current history The warband as of this day is still defending their planet of incoming invaders be it Imperials or Rival warbands the Princes of Vanity won't let there planet go anytime soon. Notable Campaigns Warband Organisation Surprisingly the warband kept the original legion organisation with companies and rank. Warband Homeworld Aphrodite is the warband homeworld,it is a lush paradise world who has been known for being a planet full of art,since the arrival of the warband not much as changed except that they twisted it to be a perfect unity between Imperial art and Slaaneshi art. The White Palace The White Palace is Vanitas' personnal palace,it was built by the most skilled of Aphroditean architects.Most of it is decorated with marble statues many of them representing the warband in battle or Vanitas.In it's center is Vanitas' throne room.The throne room is richly decorated with gold and marble statues,the throne itself is made of the finest marble and silk and decorated with various gems. Organisation The planet is organised in Imperial fashion and a surprising order is kept.Vanitas is the only ruler of this world and his warband are the military force. Culture The inhabitants of Aphrodite are taught to become artists from their youngest days hence why most of the populations used as artists for the warband.Most of these artists are female since the male population is used as recruits.This Artists are tasked with making portraits of their Astartes master but also and most importantly decorating their armor. Wildlife The world of Aphrodite is known for its avian species,the most notable of this species is the Palatine Phoenix named after the warband Primarch's Fulgrim title in his early days,this bird is known for having magnificent purple and gold feathers,it is mostly used by the warband as pets and by the artists as muses. Warband Combat Doctrine The warband kept the original legion ways especially the perfectionism of the original Emperor's Children. Warband Beliefs The Cult of Beauty and Perfection:The Cult of Beauty and Perfection is a Slaaneshi cult that worships all forms of beauty,beauty of mind,beauty of art etc.,the worshipers of this cult don't have an interest in bloodshed,they are only interested in perfection.Also in this cult mutations are completly prohibited and any cultist showing any sign of mutation or excessive corruption is executed. Warband Gene-Seed The Princes have a somewhat untainted Gene-Seed,the only "benediction" they got from Slaanesh is their excessive beauty that makes everyone who look at them completely subjugated to them. Notable Warband Members Chaos lord Vanitas:Vanitas is the chaos lord of the Princes of Vanity,a former member of them Phoenix guard he decided to quit the legion after seeing that they've changed to become hedonistic killers.Vanitas is known for being intelligent and surprisingly kind-hearted putting the life of his brothers and the life of the people of Aphrodite before his own Milicas the Butchered:'Milicas is Vanitas right hand man,he got his surname by being disfigured by a Malku of the Lions of Babylon. '''Camilla Nox:'Also known as the Black Rose,Camilla is Vanitas' personnal artist and the most skilled of the warband,she was inducted into the warband when Vanitas saw her talent.She is also a true believer of the Cult of Beauty and Perfection. 'Amadeus the honorable:'The oldest member of the Warband he was one of the original 200 members of the legion,he was entombed in a contemptor dreadnought during the Horus heresy,he is one of the most respected member of the warband and he is in charge of teaching the ways of the Cult of Beauty and Perfection. Warband relic ''Armor of Vanity'':Vanitas personal armor,it is blessed by Slaanesh to give Vanitas immense charisma, the armor is surprisingly uncorrupted and would even look like loyalist armor to the untrained eye, although it has a Slaaneshi engraving. ''The Palatine Spear'':The Palatine Spear is Vanitas trusty master-crafted Phoenix power spear.Slaanesh blessed by infusing the soul of a daemonette into it. Warband Appearance Warband Colours The Princes of Vanity paint their armor a royal purple with gold highlights.They tend to engrave their armor with gold.They also make great use of Mk3 and Mk4 armor.Their faceplate is painted differently depending on rank for exemple Lieutenants paint their faceplate sliver and as for Captains and the Chaos Lord they paint their faceplate gold. Warband Badge The emblem of the Princes of Vanity is a sigil of Slaanesh with a stylised black rose at the bottom. Relations Allies Enemies: *Emperor's Children:' The Princes despise their progenitors for not being interested in beauty or art instead preferring to follow their hedonistic ways.The Princes of Vanity see them as no more than hedonistic barbarians. *'Khorne and Khornate Followers:' As a slaaneshi warband the Princes of Vanity despise the blood god as in their eyes he is the anathema of beauty and as for his followers they see them as no more than savages. *'Lions of Babylon:' The Princes of Vanity hate the Lions of Babylon as they see them as ungraceful savages although they respect their code of honour. As for the Lions themselves, they hate the Princes and his whole corrupted get, seeing them for nothing more than the traitorous curse they really are. Notable Quotes By: About: ''Feel free to add your own Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Emperor's Children Successors